The Fun Of Family Reunions!
by LycoX
Summary: Life's always fun when three of your Pack members are missing thanks to a family reunion!


**The Fun**

 **Of**

 **Family Reunions!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place a few days after 'A Run In The Woods' and soundly ignores Boyd's death thanks to a back up plan he had.**

* * *

In light of the events from the previous night that nearly saw Vernon Boyd The 4th end up dead and Jennifer Blake being thrown into the mix against her will. Derek thought a Pack meeting was in order to not only formally introduce her to everyone, but to discuss what the Alpha Pack might do next after their failed attempt at attacking and trying to force him to kill one of his own. Even having Chris and Allison, along with Deaton show up for the whole thing as well. Unfortunately for the Alpha, three members were missing. Those being Cora, Isaac, and Scott and any attempts to reach them had so far failed. Making Allison a bit worried while Derek fumed over the lack of their responses and also worried about why they hadn't responded. It'd be Stiles who would have a moment of realization that would give the group a clue. "Wait a minute, today's the 8th right?"

"Yep, Macy's is actually having a sale down at the Mall right now too." Informed Lydia helpfully.

"That's helpful to know." Muttered Boyd dryly.

And not even flinching at the glare the Redhead was giving him either! "Yeah, today's the 8th, what about it?" Derek asked a bit impatiently.

"Well, I just remembered that today would be the yearly gatherin' of the Delgado family."

Allison looked confused. "Delgado family? Who is that?"

"That would be Scott's mom's side of the family. And this time, the reunion is happenin' at Scott's house." A grimace then flashed across Stiles' face.

"Now that we know, let's get over there so I can tell them to come on myself."

"Derek, that's kind of rude don't you think?" Jennifer asked with a frown while biting on her lower lip.

Derek just looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Not at all. Besides, I wanna know why my baby sister is over there to begin with. Isaac I can understand cause he lives there now but her?" It just made no sense! Even with the apparent closeness she and Scott were developing.

 _He better not be trying to get into her pants!_

Boyd just shook his head. "Could be she's there cause Scott asked her to come?"

"If that's the case, how come he didn't ask any of us?" Wanted to know Allison and everyone could hear the 'me' in that question rather then the 'us' part.

"Well, you two are ex's. So that would probably be a little awkward." Suggested Lydia.

Another grimace flashed across Stiles' face. "Scottie's Abuelita kinda… Kinda doesn't like me."

"With your charming personality? I really can't see why she would." Remarked Boyd dryly.

And getting a dirty look in the process from the pale boy! Something that made the taller boy grin at him in return. Derek paid no attention to this and was out the door, leaving Jennifer to sigh and then follow him out. And it wasn't long before everyone else did too. Though Chris would decide to just head home since he wanted nothing to do with what was going on and just said to call him when the meeting was actually gonnna happen. Deaton was pretty much of the same thinking as he had no desire to ruin Scott's fun. Especially after the events of the previous night. And once they got to Scott's, the eyes of several widened at the sight of all the cars and the people dancing in the yard and even on the street somewhat as Mi Banda el Mexicano's Que Le Pasa a Lupita played loudly into the air. "Wow." Muttered Lydia as this practically put to shame any of her parties!

Isaac could even be seen on the road dancing with a somewhat big girl who was easily keeping up with the beat of the music for that matter. A big smile could even be seen on the curly haired boy's face as he danced up a storm with the girl. "I kinda feel like dancin' now." Murmured Boyd from the backseat of Derek's vehicle and causing Jennifer to grin.

"I do too."

Her grin widened even more at the look of horror that got her from Derek. Said look then turned into a frown as he saw his baby sister dancing up a storm with Scott and both looked to be really enjoying themselves too! Allison instantly felt jealous as Hell over the sight of those two as she and the others got out of their vehicles. "Scott! Tu amigos son aqui!" Came the unmistakeable voice of Melissa McCall

Though it was wondered why she had said all that in Spanish rather then English. "Oh yeah, forgot that Scott and Melissa will only speak Spanish when the extended family is here unless somethin' needs English to be used." Stiles supplied helpfully.

A beaming Scott made his way through his family members to get to his friends with a laughing and slightly sweaty Cora following along. "Hey guys! Here to join the fun?"

"You guys definitely should! I haven't had this much fun since… Well… A long time!"

"We're not here for fun, Cora. We're here to get you, Scott, and Isaac back to my place so we can have a meeting over the events from last night."

"Always the Sourwolf." Muttered Stiles with an eyeroll.

Shouting in Spanish was heard after that while Derek glared at him and Stiles decided that he was gonna go hide in his Jeep. As he knew who was doing the shouting and had no desire to face off with Scott's Abuelita! "Look, I normally would be all for that. But not today, man. And besides… A little fun to blow off steam's not a bad idea, Derek. I mean… Look at Boyd, he's having fun!" Spoke up Scott.

And causing the group to look on in surprise at the fact Boyd clearly was having fun with a rather stunning girl. "Well, I don't know about any of you, but I for one am in a dancing mood." Commented Peter with a grin on his lips.

"Don't flirt with my mom and you can stay."

"Deal."

"But..."

"Derek, let's just enjoy ourselves, okay? We can worry about our lives tomorrow." Tried Jennifer gently as she tugged on his hand to get him to come and dance with her.

Selena's 'Baila Esta Cumbia' song began to play, causing loud cheers and whistleas to happen. "SELENAS!" Called out one individual and getting practically everybody else aside from the newly arrived Pack members to shout it out.

A sigh came from Derek as he stared at Jennifer and then at Cora's hopeful face. "Alright. One day."

"ORALE!"

Things got a little interesting for Scott after that when Allison joined in on the dancing fun between him and Cora. Though the Huntress was perhaps a bit perplexed by the fact that Cora wasn't even reacting in a negative way towards her over it. But instead, enjoying the extra company all the more. "That's my Primo! Taught him all he knows to get the girls!" Declared a cousin named Chad, who was standing next to Lydia.

Who gave him a raised eyebrow. "We gonna watch or are we gonna dance?"

"Orale chica!"

Smirking as he got her out with the rest to dance and even laughing her ass off when Stiles got a bit brave to join them and getting targeted by Scott's grandmother. Who seemed to be trying to teach him the proper way to dance too amusingly enough. Both Isaac and Cora were thankful as Hell to have been invited to the Delgado family reunion thanks to Scott. The fact his family was so welcoming to them was damned great for the two as well. Making them feel like they were part of a real family again and Cora knew she was gonna have to do something extra nice for Scott later on when they found some alone time. The fact Allison had joined her and Scott hadn't even bothered her any and she even found it amusing that the girl clearly had the impression she would get jealous. _Sorry Argent, not happening anytime soon._

Sure, she liked Scott as a friend and perhaps a bit more. But she wasn't looking for anything truly serious and she knew he was feeling the same way due to all the crap in their lives. The near loss of Boyd had given Cora nightmares and if she hadn't of snuck off to see Scott, the girl was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to get any sleep either for that matter. "WHOO! Go Derek!" Cheered the girl laughingly as she caught him trying to match the beat of the music and failing horribly much to Ms. Blake's amusement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Melissa's bit of Spanish goes like this in English 'Your friends are here!' Also, due to a headcanon I saw on Tumblr I saw some time ago, this was nicely somewhat inspired by that headcanon about Scott's extended family on his mother's side. R and R!**


End file.
